Listen
by briagabrielle
Summary: PRE RENT! Maureen and Mark get into a fight she's been cheating again and he storms out to the Cat Scratch Club and meets Mimi and she comforts him and they share a sweet moment. Slight romance RR!


**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own anything except the plot. I wish I did, I love, love, love it though. Unfortunately, this lovely concept we call **RENT** belongs to Jonathan Larson, bless his soul, may he rest in peace forever and ever. ANYHOO! Enjoy, R/R!

**SUMMARY:** Remember in Christmas Bells when Mark told Mimi, _"I think we've met…"_ ? Well, this is how they met that first time. Maureen and Mark get into a fight (she's been cheating...again) and he storms out to the Cat Scratch Club and meets Mimi and she comforts him before they share a sweet moment.

* * *

"I don't know what your problem is, Mark! At least I told you!" Maureen Johnson shouted, tossing back her dyed-blonde hair.

Mark Cohen slipped his fingers underneath his glasses to rub his eyes as he paced the small makeshift living room. "You don't tell someone that you cheated on them and then expect to be commended because you told them! Things don't work that way, Maureen!"

Maureen sighed, not masking her exasperation. "Well, they should!"

"Well, they don't!" Mark yanked his coat off a worn, red, suede chair and pulled it on.

Maureen jumped up and grabbed Mark by the arm. "Marky!" her tone had softened. "Pookie? Where are you going?"

"Out," he replied shortly.

"Where? You have no money! Me and Collins are the only two making money!"

"How long has Community Theater paid amateurs, Maureen?"

For once, Maureen was silent as Mark strode past her and out the front door. "And besides, this guy at the nearby club owes me a favor," he added before slamming the door to the loft shut.

Mark quickly jogged down the steps and out the front door, into the unusual blistering cold. Mark shivered and zipped up his jacket and tightened his scarf. He knew it was supposed to be cold today, but it felt like January instead of October.

He was lost in his own thoughts, his feet knowing where he wanted to go. _Stupid Maureen_, he thought bitterly. He couldn't understand why he kept putting up with her. She treated him like shit most of the time, but…then again, when she didn't…things were good. Mark smiled. Things always seemed to get better in the best of ways.

Mark's feet stepped in front of a dark, small, cold-looking club with a flickering, green, neon sign. Mark entered and headed directly to the bar, wasting no time in talking to the owner and ordering a vodka on the rocks; the ultimate, the thing he came back to again and again when Maureen cheated on him.

A few glasses later, Mark found himself gazing longingly at the dancers at the Cat Scratch Club. They were all beautiful, more beautiful than Maureen, even. If only he could bring himself to cheat on Maureen and cause her as much pain as she caused him.

One of the dancers sauntered over to Mark. She smiled coyly. "Hola, papi."

Mark smiled, drunkenly. The dancer was gorgeous; skin the color of cinnamon, her dark brown hair a cascade of curls, thin, a pretty face, and the faintest, barely there accent. Mark lightly fingered the tips of her natural curls. They were soft. He smiled up at her. "Hi."

She slid into the barstool next to him. "What are you doing here? You don't look like the type that would be caught here."

"And what type would that be?" Mark slurred, slightly, and finding that he was gazing slightly at her barely there outfit, that consisted mostly of leather and lace in all the right places.

"Wannabes." She lit a cigarette and blew the smoke above their heads. "Look around you, kid. Everyone looks like they're trying to be someone they're not. Rock stars, bikers, actors, it doesn't matter, maybe one of these guys is the real thing. And you," she took another drag on her cigarette, "you look like none of the above. So, what are you doing here, kid?"

"Who are you calling kid? You look like you're barely sixteen."

The dancer shot him a look as she blew out the smoke. "Cute. No, I'm nineteen."

"A young nineteen," Mark murmured.

"Oh, please, how old are you? Twenty-one?"

"I'm actually twenty-four."

"Big difference," she said, sarcastically. "Do you want a drink? It's on me."

Mark shook his head. "Thanks, anyway."

The girl shrugged. "Yo, Eric!" she shouted at the bartender. "Let me get a gin and tonic!"

The bartender whipped up the drink and quickly slid it down the bar. "Incoming, Mimi!"

"Thanks!" Mimi called.

Mark simply gazed at her. "So, Mimi…"

"Funny," she said, sipping her drink. "I don't know yours…"

"It's Mark, Mark Cohen." He held out his hand.

Mimi shook his hand, firmly, twice. "Mimi Marquez. Nice to meet you, Mark."

"You too, but why are you so curious as to why I'm here?"

"I told you, you're not the usual type."

"My girlfriend cheated on me…"

Mimi gasped. "No!"

Mark nodded. "Yep."

Mimi placed her hand on Mark's. "Are you okay?"

Mark shrugged. "She's done it before. Except those times I caught her in the act. This time, she thought it would be okay if she simply told me."

"No!"

Mark nodded again.

"Hey, Eric? I'm taking a break. If anyone needs me I'll be in the alley."

Eric nodded and Mimi focused on Mark. "Let me grab my coat and we'll talk somewhere quiet."

"All right."

Mimi disappeared for a moment and came back, sliding into a leopard-print coat. She grabbed Mark's hand and led him outside. She leaned against the brick building and lit another cigarette. She held the pack out to Mark. "Want one?"

Mark shrugged and took one. "What the hell?"

Mimi smiled and lit his cigarette. "So, did your girlfriend really tell you that she cheated on you?"

Mark took a drag, feeling it burn his throat. "Yep."

"And you caught her doing it before?"

"Yep."

"So, why are you still with her?" Mimi asked.

Mark hesitated. "Because, when it's good, it's awesome. Every couple has problems, I'm not worried about it. We always overcome it."

"Yeah, every couple has problems, Mark, but not every couple has a person who cheats. That's a big problem. You seem like a good guy and you deserve better than that."

"And you seem too smart to work here as a dancer."

Mimi laughed. Mark smiled; he liked her laugh. It seemed to warm him, like hot chocolate on Christmas Eve. She put out her cigarette. "If that was a compliment, then I thank you."

Mark smiled. "It was and you're very welcome."

Mimi smiled and shivered slightly. "What about this weather?"

Mark nodded and put his arms around her to keep her warm. "I know."

Mimi snuggled closer to Mark and took in the clean, soapy smell. She loved how he didn't reek of cologne. "I got kicked out of school," she whispered.

Mark looked down at her. "How come?"

"I was there on an academic scholarship and then my grades went to hell, and then they sent me to follow."

"Why did you let your grades fall?"

"Drugs do crazy things, and so, in order to afford my current addiction and my crappy, yet homey loft, I dance."

"You're too young and cute to do drugs. One of my roommates used to do them."

"Why'd he quit?"

"His girlfriend committed suicide."

"Damn. And he _quit_?"

Mark nodded. "Drugs and his band."

Mimi frowned. "That's so sad."

Mark tucked a few stray curls behind Mimi's small ear. "So, please be careful."

Mimi threw her head back and laughed. "I can't control my destiny, Mark. If something's bound to happen, it's going to happen no matter what. Life's too short to waste it on being careful…or in a one-sided relationship."

Mark studied Mimi. "It's not one-sided. She loves me…"

"If she loved you, she wouldn't need to cheat, sweetheart. Go find yourself a good girlfriend, not someone crazy."

"She's not crazy…"

Mimi put her hand to his cheek and looked in his eyes. "Mark, you're an amazing guy. If she's gonna cheat on you then she's crazy."

Mark leaned forward, placing a hand behind her head, his fingers feeling the softness of her curls. Mimi's eyes searched his face. "What are you doing, Mark?" she murmured.

Mark was silent as he leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips with his own before kissing her deeply.

Mimi let him kiss her for a few moments, enjoying it, but not really liking him the way she should have.

Mark pulled away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that!"

"No, Mark, it's fine…"

"No, it's not, Mimi and I'm still dating my crazy girlfriend. I'm not like her."

Mimi covered Mark's mouth with her hand. "It's fine, I understand, sweetie. I just got out of a relationship actually, not too long ago, so I'm not quite ready. It was nothing with you; you're sweet, you're funny, and a pretty damn amazing kisser, the time just isn't right."

Mark moved Mimi's hand and smiled. "You're pretty good, yourself."

Mimi laughed. "I like you, Mark. I hope I see you after tonight, you're a great person."

Mark smiled. "Ditto, Mimi. But, I should be getting home. It's late and I'm worried about Roger…"

"The roommate more than the girlfriend?"

"I'm still mad at the girlfriend, but she's strong. Roger's a little shaky still, and I'm worried about him."

Mimi smiled. "You're sweet. It's fine, I need to get back to work, something has to pay the rent."

Mark squeezed Mimi's hand. "And I'm still sorry for kissing you, I just got carried away."

Mimi stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Don't apologize. You won't even remember that this happened tomorrow when you wake up with a hangover. Try drinking nothing but water when you get home. It will lighten up the after effect tomorrow."

Mark stared at Mimi in awe. "You are amazing. Whatever guy just let you go is a fool."

Mimi smiled. "Thanks."

"And I _will_ remember this tomorrow, and I'll come back to thank you."

Mimi smiled. "No, you won't. We'll hardly remember each other in another three hours. Now go, I need to pay my super in a few days and I can't afford to lose this job."

Mark hugged Mimi tightly, who kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Mark."

Mark waved as Mimi walked back into the club, shrugging her coat off and he heard her roll her tongue and shout.

Mark laughed to himself and began walking home. He entered the loft to the sound of Roger tuning his guitar and Maureen's faint singing coming from the bathroom, drowned out by the shower.

Roger looked up and smiled. "Hey, man! Where have you been? Maureen's been flipping out. Collins finally told her to quit her bitching and to take a relaxing shower."

Mark laughed. "I went to the Cat Scratch. Maureen has been bitching for what? She's the one who cheated on me."

"Apparently you insulted her work in Community Theater…"

"Oh, yeah. I did do that. Hey, does the water in the kitchen work?"

"Yeah, Collins fixed it while you were gone. _Man!_ I wish I had been there to hear you insult her. I've been wanting _someone_ to say it so bad!"

Mark laughed and filled an old, faded, plastic _Aladdin_ cup with cold water from the spigot. "When is Collins moving out?"

"Next week," Roger said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "How long have you actually _wanted_ water?"

"Oh, this girl I met tonight told me to drink it to avoid a bad hangover tomorrow."

"Oh, you met a girl. Anyone special?"

"Extraordinary."

"What's she like?"

Mark hesitated, sipping his water. He couldn't remember clearly. All he could remember was a kiss, a tongue roll, a cigarette, how she listened, and a part of their conversation: _Don't apologize. You won't even remember that this happened tomorrow,_ she had said. _We'll hardly remember each other in another three hours._

Mark chuckled to himself. "I can't remember…"

Roger laughed. "Oh, man! You are so wasted!"

Mark laughed. "Well, yeah, but, it's so weird."

"What? That you can't remember anything about this whirlwind, extraordinary girl who changed your night?"

Mark smiled, faintly. "She was really different from everyone, including Maureen. She's all about living for the moment…"

"Sounds like you," Roger smiled, strumming his guitar. "How's she so different from Maureen? Other than the fact that she makes a consistent living?"

"Pookie, are you home?" Maureen called.

"She listened to me. She looked me in my eyes and listened to what I had to say," Mark said quietly.

Maureen threw her arms around Mark's neck. "Hi, Pookie! I'm so sorry…"

Roger laughed and put his guitar away as Maureen began talking nonstop.

Mark sipped his water, silently, not really listening to Maureen's false apologies, and trying so hard to hold onto the memory of the dancer, and wondering if he'd ever see her again, before he lost Mimi from his thoughts all together.

* * *

**A/N:** Like it? I think it gets kind of stupid, but it's a nice setup for how they know each other, eh? I dunno, I was bored and tired and have been obsessively listening to the CD since I've seen (and taped) the preview when it was on _Coming Attractions_. So, that's why there may be the sudden burst in **RENT** fics. Yes I made Mimi say she had to pay her rent on purpose, I'm a loser like that. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please R/R -pouts- Pretty please? It's at the bottom of the screen. Submit Review. 


End file.
